


Dive

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Lukas is a neeey boi, M/M, Post-Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Lukas," Philip tried his best to sound angry. "We can't just run off like this. Rose planned this entire thing! Its rude to leave her alone with all the guests!""They won't notice." Lukas smiled, holding Philips hand tighter. His eyes seemed bright compared to his pale skin and the dark black suit he was wearing. He looked amazing. Philip wished be had his camera.





	Dive

"Lukas," Philip tried his best to sound angry. "We can't just run off like this. Rose planned this entire thing! Its rude to leave her alone with all the guests!" 

"They won't notice." Lukas smiled, holding Philips hand tighter. His eyes seemed bright compared to his pale skin and the dark black suit he was wearing. He looked amazing. Philip wished be had his camera.

"Yeah," Philip rolled his eyes but stopped trying to pull away. "They won't notice the newly married couple are no where to be found."

"You're so pissy. I didn't know getting married to you turned you into my mom." Lukas laughed at his own joke, grabbing onto the handle of a door and twisting it, shoving the door open so hard it smacked against the wall.

Philip tilted his head to the side and blinked, slowly. His face was blank but it was hard to keep it that way. He needed to seem angry, though. "Asshole."

"C'mon.." Lukas pulled Philip towards him. "Its our wedding night. Don't freak out."

"Its stressful." Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas' neck. "I just want the party to end so we can start the honeymoon." 

"You and me both," Lukas hummed, swaying their bodies from side to side. "I know how I can relieve some of that stress.." He slid his hands down Philips sides, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Philips dress pants. "Gimme a kiss."

"The people-" 

Lukas put his hand over Philips mouth and pressed Philip back against the door. "Listen.." Lukas trailed off. He stared down at Philip, studying him. He waited for a reply.

Philip nodded moments later. His eyes were wide and the tops of his cheeks that peeked out from beneath Lukas' hand were red. He was clutching Lukas' jacket, wrinkling it. Normally, Philip would do what he did all day, worry and have someone come and fix Lukas' jacket. But this was different. Philip would rather take the jacket off of Lukas completely, along with the rest of his clothes, than fix it.

"You are gonna come into this coat closet with me. We are gonna make out and you're gonna relax for two seconds." Lukas smiled down at him. "You've been worrying about everything today.. take some time to just relax.." He pulled Philip into the dark closet, kicking the door shut. He pulled his hand away from Philips lips.

"How long.." Philip breathed out. "How long will we be in here?" He glanced at the door. "I don't want people coming in and looking for us and finding us naked."

"Do you even know how to turn your brain off?" Lukas laughed, his hands tucked away in the pockets of his pants. Philip wondered how Lukas was so calm. The entire day Philip had been two minutes away from a heart attack. What was Lukas' secret?

Philip put his hands on Lukas' chest. "This is dumb. Tonight is about us-" 

Lukas cut him off. "Which is why you need to relax and stop worrying about everyone else." Lukas cupped his cheeks. "Trust me, baby, they won't even notice. Theres like 100 people-"

"And their focus should be on us." Philip replied. "Rose will kill me."

"She'll kill me for dragging you in here." Lukas brushed some of the curls away from Philips face. "But you would just get a stern talking to in her mom voice."

Philip laughed, softly. "That voice is kinda scary.. her kids are gonna be fucked when they get in trouble."

"I'd hate for her wife to get on her bad side." Lukas' smiled wider and wrinkles appeared next to his eyes. "She would do that whole "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed" thing with the hands on the hips." Lukas pulled away and placed his hands on his hips, mimicking Rose.

Philip tossed his head back, laughing. "Oh my god.." He breathed, clutching his stomach. "You're so right.."

Lukas tilted Philips head up with his finger so that Philip was looking up at him. "Theres that smile." He leaned down and pecked his lips. "So... what do ya say?" He pressed his forehead to Philips. 

"Ten minutes. Thats it." Philip replied, twisting Lukas' tie around his hand before yanking it down and kissing him, hard. "And when its up, we fix our hair and go back out there." 

Lukas nodded. "Ten minutes." He agreed, lifting Philip up by the backs of his thighs and pressing him against the wall. "Can't wait to have you all to myself.." 

"You already do." Philip breathed out. He ran his fingers through Lukas' hair, tugging on it when Lukas began to bite at his neck. "No marks." 

"Really?" Lukas groaned.

"We still have photos to take." Philip mumbled, pulling at Lukas' tie once more. "You're gonna have a week to do whatever you want with me. You can wait."

Lukas smirked and Philip could feel his heart rate pick up. It felt as if they had just met. "Are you sure?" Lukas pulled him closer, grabbing his ass.

Philip slapped his hands away. "You're going to. I don't wanna go back out there smelling like sex." He pecked his lips, dropping the now wrinkled tie from his hand. 

Lukas sighed and hid his face in Philips neck. "Okay." He kissed his neck, grinning. "Husband."

"Mhm." Philop stroked Lukas' hair. "We're married now, I can't believe it."

"I didn't think you would propose." Lukas kissed his shoulder, pressing his cheek against the soft cloth of Philips suit.

"I didn't think you would cry." Philip giggled, swaying them side to side. "But it was sweet-"

"I didn't cry." Lukas stated. "I don't cry."

"You cried over Monsters Inc. like last week." Philip kissed his cheek. "And crying isn't something to be ashamed of."

Bright light filled the room. A slim figure stood in the doorway. "But having sex in a broom closet is." 

Lukas pulled away and smiled. "C'mon, Rosie-"

"Lukas." Rose warned. "Now is not the time for that annoying nickname."

"I wasn't gonna let him fuck me," Philip smiled. "If that helps any."

Rose smiled, batting her eyelashes. "It doesn't. People are looking for you two." She grabbed their wrists and pulled them into the hallway.

"It was his idea." Philip shouted, laughter laced in his voice as he pointed at Lukas. "Be mad at him."

"You didn't have to listen." Rose replied. "This isn't the blame game."

Lukas stuck his tongue out at Philip.

Rose elbowed him. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"Dunno." Philip replied. "But make sure Lukas gets it worse. I'm the good kid."

"I am not your mother!" Rose snapped, stopping and stepping in front fo the two boys. She fixed their hair and their suits before shoving them through the door. Only after they left did she speak again. "Even though it feels like it sometimes."


End file.
